The present invention relates to vacuum evacuation devices and more particularly to devices for medical/surgical applications.
The invention is particularly applicable in use as a drainage system of fluids in medical/surgical applications. However, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the invention could be readily adapted for use in other environments as, for example, where any fluid is desired to be suctioned off by use of a vacuum type evacuator device.
A problem with vacuum evacuation devices has been in making a device that is simple in construction, easy to operate and instantly able to be energized. Certain drainage suction devices have been used but these devices have not provided for the ability to variably preselect and control the level of vacuum while still other devices do not provide for easy and reliable continued cycling of the device in operation. Yet other devices require external mechanisms such as springs, valves, etc. to provide the desired suction and thus difficult to use and unreliable in operational use.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a device that is simple to use, reliable in operation and can instantly be energized to a variable preselected, predetermined vacuum level. Also, the device needs to be easily able to be cycled from energized to deenergized states to provide for continuous fluid drainage and removal. Lastly, the device needs to be self powered not requiring external springs, etc.
The present invention contemplates a vacuum evacuation device which is self powered and can be instantly energized to a variably predetermined desired vacuum level and if desired, locked into that position. Further, the present invention provides for a device which can be easily cycled for drawing off fluid from a source and then evacuating such fluid and repeating the cycle as often as desired and needed without disconnection from the source of fluid or evacuation reservoir.